


Every Six Weeks

by Severina



Category: Queer as Folk (US)
Genre: Community: fanfic100
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2006-06-20
Updated: 2006-06-20
Packaged: 2017-10-10 00:57:50
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/93488
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Severina/pseuds/Severina
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A typical visit home.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Every Six Weeks

**Author's Note:**

> Post Season Five  
> Written for LJ's Fanfic100 Community  
> Prompt 024: Family

A typical visit home:

Minimum 12 hour marathon session with Brian.

"Welcome Home, Justin!!!!" dinner at Deb's, complete with (now somewhat tattered) sign. Debbie will pinch his cheeks, call him "Sunshine", and complain that he's too pale and isn't eating enough. Long distance phone call from Toronto, in which Lindsay will gush, Melanie will insult Brian at least once, and Gus will clamour to talk on the phone and then refuse to say a word. Michael proudly showing off the latest photos of Jenny. Hunter snarking. Linguini, laughter, Brian's arm around his shoulders.

Justin wouldn't have it any other way.


End file.
